


She'd Be His

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tom felt it was time to lay his cards on the table, so to speak.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	She'd Be His

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Nov19th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "I didn’t tell you I was scared." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I didn’t tell you I was scared,” she said, proud that her voice didn’t tremble.

Tom grinned. “You didn’t need to.” He circled her slowly. “After spending the last year with you as my co-head, Granger, I know you.” He paused in front of her. “I _know_ you.”

“You don’t know everything,” she told him firmly, unsure of how she had found herself in this predicament.

“I know you’re from the future,” Tom said coolly. “And it’s clear you were here in an attempt to stop me.”

“You’re absurd,” she said.

“Deny it all you want, but I know you’re wearing a Time-Turner beneath your clothes.” Tom grinned. “The only question now, is what do we do with you?” He glanced at his followers, seeing that Abraxas was eyeing her hungrily. A surge of jealously ran through him.

“You can join me willingly, Hermione, it’s your choice.”

“Tom, don’t do this,” she said, looking at him. “It’s not too late.”

“My course is set, Hermione, and you will join me,” Tom said assuredly. “I have ways of changing your mind.”

“Never.”

“We’ll see about that,” Tom said confidently. Hermione would be by his side, one way or another.


End file.
